


Crystallos

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cold, Crack, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Ice Planet, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Klance if you squint hard, Sheith if you squint, attempts at crack, original planet and creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: After being run ragged, and everyone blowing up on Keith, team Voltron decides that they need a much needed break. Coran and Allura have the perfect location in mind, Crystallos. Of course is doesn't help when five dobashes after landing on said planet Keith gets bitten by a venomous fish and is placed in the local hospital. Not to mention Galra deciding now is a great time to attack.





	Crystallos

**Author's Note:**

> So I just binged watched the entire series of Voltron and decided to try a Voltron fanfic. This is around season 1 or 2, but before Shiro's fight with Zarkon. I also don't know how I feel about the synopsis, but it's staying.

            One by one the paladins walked into the common area and plopped down on the couch, with lance lying flat out on his back. Pidge mimicked Lance on the other side, but decided laying facedown was better, as Hunk sunk into his spot. Keith decided to lean on the wall with his arms crossed waiting. And waiting. Finally the door opened up to Allura, Coran and Shiro walking in with frowns. Shiro glanced at Keith who averted his eyes.

“Our last mission was quite difficult.” Allura started. “I know we have been fighting a lot lately, but we’re making exponential progress in this quadrant. We must keep going.”

“Keep going?” Lance whined sitting up. “Princess, no offense but we need a break. We’ve been fighting for like ten quintants straight.”

“Four quintants.” Pidge interjected. “But Lance is right, at this rate we’re wearing ourselves out. We got lucky this time, but next we may not. And honestly I don’t think our lions can handle much more either. I know for sure Green needs some repairs.”

“And don’t get me started on food.” Hunk rubbed his stomach. “I haven’t had any time to make something other than food goo.”

            Shiro crossed his arms with a deep breathe. “I agree, I can’t expect any of you to keep going nonstop. We’ll rest for a quintant or two. Coran, is there a safe planet nearby we can hide out on?”

“I’ll have to check.”

“Do that.” Shiro said with a nod and Coran scurried out of the room. The paladins all moved to leave, but Shiro held his hand. “Hold up, we’re not done. We need to talk about what happened out there.”

“What happened was that Mullet kept playing lone wolf and not wanting to talk to anybody.” Lance said glaring at Keith, who returned the same look. “You can’t keep fighting our opponents for us. I almost shot you.”

“You would’ve missed just like you kept missing the Galra ships.” Keith said.

“I was shooting them just fine!”

            “Maybe I should loan you my glasses.” Pidge snorted with a smile.

“What?” Lance yelped out.

“You missed about every third shot you took.” Pidge said sitting up then looked at Keith, “But Lance is right. Keith, I don’t need you trying to fight for me. I know _all of you_ are trying to look out for me, but I can handle myself in fights just fine. I’m not some child, I’m a Paladin of Voltron just like the rest of you.”

“We know Pidge.” Shiro said with a small smile.

“Then stop acting like you need to protect me all the time.” Pidge sighed softly, glancing at Keith again, who was now glaring at the ground.

            “Well, m-my job is to protect everyone, so you can’t say anything when I do it you know,” Hunk started his nervous ramble while playing with his hands, “I mean that’s what Yellow is built for right? To help protect you guys and hold up Voltron. I should be the one shielding heavy attacks and you know being support ‘cause Yellow isn’t as fast as his siblings and I’m not that great of a pilot.” Hunk looked up at Keith who tightened his grip on his own arms. “What I’m trying to say is I respect you guys, and I know all of you are stronger than me, but I’m not going to stand by while my friends get hurt when I can protect you. When _I should be_ the one protecting you guys.”

“Hunk, you’re as good a pilot and fighter as the rest of us, or else the Yellow lion wouldn’t have picked you.” Shiro said then looked over at Keith who had yet to say anything. “Keith, we all have our roles in battle, there’s no need for you take on all of them. Yes it’s important to look out for each other, but when you start trying to fight for everyone, it can cause chaos and confusion on who is supposed to be where and doing what.”

            “It doesn’t help that he never talks to us either.” Lance mumbled.

“Well sorry for not being a nonstop chatterbox like you.” Keith finally snapped. “When I have something important to say then I’ll say it otherwise I keep my mouth shut so I can focus on hitting my targets. Maybe you should try it and you might land a hit or two.”

Lance yelled, jumping to his feet. “Or maybe you can learn to communicate with your team so we know when you’re about to fly out in front of us and we don’t almost shoot your mullet off! Better yet, how about you stop trying to fight our battles for us!”

“I was watching your back!” Keith yelled back getting into Lance’s face.

“I don’t need you to. None of us need you in a fight!” Lance retorted.

“Lance, stop,” Shiro said calmly.

“No.” Lance kept glaring into Keith’s eyes. “We need a teammate not some loner who thinks he’s the only one who can fight. You’re not better than anybody else here.”

“I don’t…do you guys really think I’m like that?” Keith asked and noticed everyone avoiding eye contact with him. He turned around and headed towards to the door.

“Keith, wait,” Shiro ordered.

“Keith, please.” Allura begged reaching for his hand, but he flinched out of her reach and quickened his pace until he was out of the room leaving the Paladins in silence.

“That did not go very well.” Shiro said rubbing the back of his neck then turned to address the rest of his team. “We all have room for improvement. Believe it or not, nobody here thinks they’re better than the others.”

            “Yeah sure.” Lance mumbled heading to the door.

“Lance…”

“I’m not apologizing to Keith for speaking the truth.” Lance snapped before walking out of the room.

            Pidge and Hunk remained quiet in their seats. Shiro finally told them to go get cleaned up leaving him and Allura alone only for her to tell him to do the same. Once he relented, Allura headed up to control room to help Coran locate a safe planet for them to rest on.

 

 

            Coran sent a page to let everyone know that Hunk made dinner and that it would be finished momentarily. He and Allura also found a safe location and wanted to tell everyone where their stop was going to be. It was only a few dobashes before Lance arrived to the kitchen where Hunk was setting the table and it was only another dobash before everyone else was walking in to eat. They each took a spot in front of a plate and Lance gladly grabbed his spoon to start only to have Hunk speak up.

“Wait lance.” Hunk said pointing at the empty chair. “Keith isn’t here yet.”

            They all waited for a moment before Lance groaned. “Come on, this is torture staring at all this food getting cold.”

“You guys start, I’ll go get him.” Allura said standing up.

“No, Allura you stay and eat.” Shiro said, but Allura shook her head.

“I know exactly where he is. I’ll have him here in a dobash.” She said.

            Allura left the paladins to eat as she made her way to the training deck. Her mice had told her where everyone was just before she headed down to meet them. It seems Keith had been in there for quite some time. She made it there in no time, walking in to see Keith fighting two gladiators at once. She took a moment to watch as he dodged one attack then swung his bayard at the gladiator before spinning around to kick the other in the stomach.

“Keith.” She called, but he kept his focus on the fight instead. Not wanting one of her paladins to get hurt, she called for the training sequence to end. Keith seemed surprised when the gladiators powered down. He spun around catching his breath with a slight glare, but his face softened seeing Allura standing behind him with a smile.

“Princess, when did you…”

“Just a tick ago. You didn’t hear me calling for you so I ended your training.”

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled walking to his small bag.

“It’s alright, but we called everyone up for dinner. Hunk made it, so whatever it is, it’s probably good.” Allura smiled.

“I guess I didn’t hear. You can put my plate to the side. I’ll eat later.” Keith said after wiping his face off with a towel.

“Nonsense, you’ll eat with us. Besides, Coran and I want to tell everyone about the planet we found over dinner.”

Keith finally turned around with a nod, rubbing his neck with the towel. “I’ll take a quick shower first.”

“Nope, shower after. Food now.” She said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the training deck.

 

            They made it up to the kitchen in no time and heard Pidge and Coran going at it about some scientific mumbo jumbo that neither Keith nor Allura could understand. Lance said something with a mouth full of food as they walked in which had Pidge yelling about how gross he was. Allura left out a soft laugh which gained their attention. Everyone seemed to be looking at Keith, who kept his harden gaze to the wall. It became quiet as they walked to the table. Keith noticed Lance was almost done with his food and everyone else was about halfway finished.

            Coran cleared his throat. “Now that we’re all present. Shall I start, Princess?”

“Please.” Allura said taking a bite of food. He face lit up with a smile. “This is delicious, Hunk.”

“Aww, thanks, Allura.” Hunk gushed with pink cheeks and a huge smile.

Coran once again cleared his throat, “Now then,” He place a round device on the center of the table and pressed a button on it. A hologram of a white world lit up. “This is Crystallos. It is a planet completely covered in ice and in habited by the Lympha Lepus.”

            The next image was a white, furry biped creature with long ears, a snout and narrow eyes. This particular image was of one wearing an opened cloak, belt with pouches and was holding a fishing spear like weapon. Pidge’s eyes widen.

“It’s a bunny!” Hunk and Pidge squealed.

“A what?” Allura asked.

“It looks like an animal we have on Earth called a rabbit, or sometimes referred as a bunny rabbit, or bunny and it’s so cute.” Pidge said with a smile.

“Well the Lympha Lepus are far from cute. They are warriors that can withstand subzero temperatures and can fight during a blinding hailstorm. They have webbed hands and feet, both accompanied by razor sharp claws. They have a flipper for a tail that can fold up and be used like a whip.”

“They sound awesome.” Lance said. “Are they friendly?”

“They’re leader has welcomed our visit, so we’ve already set a course for their planet.” Allura said. “Though we must be cautious, Crystallos is the only remaining planet in the area that doesn’t have Galra activity.”

“Why is that?” Shiro asked.

            “The extreme temperatures tend to freeze Galra ships and cause their equipment to malfunction. The high winds also make it nearly impossible to fly. Any attempts at ground attacks have failed to the Lympha Lepus’ military tactics. They are small but they are a force to be reckoned with.” Coran said playing with his mustache.

“Won’t we face the same problems?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah and how exactly are we going to keep warm because I don’t have any winter clothes with me?” Hunk added.

“When we arrive they’ll be guiding us the safest way through the winds. They’ve also developed a substance to stop the engines from freezing over and will provide some for our visit. We do only have a small window to pilot the ship to a safe landing before it’s too cold for the controls to handle.” Allura added. “As for staying warm, your paladin armor will regulate your body temperatures and protect you from the cold.”

“You know what, I’m sure floating around in space can be just as safe, maybe we can hang out on an asteroid or something.” Lance said.

“No way! Hunk and I want to see the warrior bunnies!” Pidge said with a smile.

“We’ve already made arrangements to land there tomorrow.” Allura said taking a bite of her food. She pouted slightly.

“What is it? Does something not taste right?” Hunk asked.

“No, no it’s still delicious just gotten a bit cold while I was talking.”

“I’m sure it got cold when we were waiting for Mullet to show up.” Lance said not so quietly.

            Keith froze from taking another bite feeling everyone’s eyes on him. He put his spoon down and stood up. Allura and Shiro called for him to wait, but he quickly walked out of the room. This time they aimed their glares at Lance who straightened up.

“What, it’s true.

“That was uncalled for.” Shiro said with a sigh. The mice surrounded Keith’s plate ready to dive in, but Hunk quickly grabbed it off the table to store it for later in case Keith wanted more. He also took Allura’s plate to reheat it as Pidge pulled out her computer to start downloading information on Crystallos to her suit so she could have it on a moment’s notice.

“I think we’ve berated Keith enough for day.” Shiro said standing up. “We said what we needed to say earlier. There’s no need to continue the hostility. Make sure you all go to bed soon. Tomorrow is going to be… a little stressful. Pidge, don’t stay up all night on your computer.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pidge huffed.

“And Lance.” Shiro said. “Apologize to Keith.”

Lance crossed his arms as Shiro left the room. “Why am I suddenly the bad guy?”

“Because now you’re being a jerk.” Pidge said typing away. “Yeah Keith’s loner thing caused some problems, but he’s going to work on it just like you need to work on your aim.”

“Hey!”

“You’re also not helping. If we’re constantly fighting with him then he’ll never open up and talk to us especially when he needs to.” Pidge closed her computer. “He needs to know he can trust us, but how can he when you keep picking fights with him.”

“Fine, I get it, I’ll apologize.” Lance huffed.

“Maybe get him to teach you how to shoot while you’re at it.” Hunk said sitting a now hot plate in front of Allura who beamed at the food.

“I shoot just fine!” Lance shouted earning snickering all around.

 

 

            The next day came quickly and everyone took their places on the bridge as they began their descent onto Crystallos. A Lympha Lepus named Nyla appeared on Allura’s screen giving her coordinates to fly to. Hunk held back his complaints of his rolling stomach, not wanting to distract Allura from piloting the ship. Pidge was making sure they stayed right on course as Coran watched the engine room. Even though there weren’t any signs of the Galra, Shiro, Keith, and Lance were standby at the castle’s defenses. The castle breached Crystallos’ atmosphere and began shaking as it traveled along the flight path. Nyla sent them a new flight path to adjust to the changing wind speeds. The castle jerked, but remained on course.

            Within a few dobashes they reached their landing site and sat the castle down just outside a crystal like city. A small crowd was already waiting outside the landing and were know moving closer. Allura remained calm as she led the paladins outside. The moment they stepped outside, their bodies flinched from the cold, but almost immediately their armor compensated for the sudden change in temperature. Lance let out a soft hum at the warmth surrounding his body. Once they were up close to the Lympha Lepus, they noticed how much bigger they were than Earth rabbits. Their head reached Pidge’s shoulders and their ears looked to go past her head.

            As Allura stepped forward, so did one with a crystal like necklace. Once this one bowed, so did all the other ones behind it. When it spoke it had a high pitch voice, but not painfully so. “Princess Allura and paladins of Voltron, we are humbled by your visit.”

“Please, it is an honor to visit your planet, Pruina. Thank you for hosting us while we rest.” Allura said bowing her head in return.

“Would you like something to eat?” Pruina asked. “We have prepared some gropo for you.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Allura said with her brightest smile.

            The group surrounded the paladins, walking them towards the city, which put Shiro and Keith on edge. Pidge didn’t seem to mind as she started asking the closest one questions about their anatomy and civilization. Hunk was admiring the architecture of the crystal like wall surrounding the city and started asking if it was real crystal or ice. It was polished ice. Hunk’s eyes lit up. Shiro kept looking around at the Lepus around him until one finally took notice.

“Worry not paladin,” This one’s voice was slightly deeper than Pruina. “This is a routine formation in order to keep you safe.”

“Safe from what exactly?” Shiro asked.

“Any possible threats. We will not allow harm to befall our guests especially those of such high importance.” The guard said.

“What threats do you have on this planet?”

            As the guard started listing off creatures that none of the paladins could even picture, there was a soft crack below Keith before his foot suddenly went through the ice. He yelped falling forward on his face. Lance was about to start laughing when Keith let out a grunt as his leg was yanked down.

“Do not move paladins!” Pruina shouted and five of the guards surrounded Keith, stabbing their spears into the ice.

“What is going on?” Shiro asked.

“A Snapper has burrowed through the ice and the red paladin stepped on its trap.” The guard explained.

“Do you have it?” Pruina asked tapping her spear on the ground.

“Yes.”

“I can’t lift my leg out. Something has it.” Keith grunted.

“The Snapper will not let go until its jaw is cut off.” Pruina said and raised her spear.

The five guards around Keith started moving ever so slowly in a clockwise circle cutting the hard ice.

            They were almost through when Keith gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers curled into a fist as he dropped his head on the ice. One of the guards made a sound and all at once they started lifting up the chunk of ice. Two more Lepus grabbed Keith’s arms and began to slowly pull him up with ice. Shiro and Hunk joined in to help as everyone else stood back. Keith’s leg came up with a set of large teeth piercing through his armor. The teeth were followed by a thin bluish purple body with no eyes, two large clawed fins and finally a snake like tail with a fin at the end. The five guards had their spears pinning the Snapper as the two helping pull Keith up took their spears to each side of the Snapper’s jaw and stabbed it.

            The fish flailed for a moment before the Lepus chopped their spears down slicing the jaw off. Keith let out a pained grunt and Shiro and Hunk quickly pulled his body away from the fish before turning him over. Allura and Pidge went to Keith’s injured leg along with Pruina.

“His armor has been compromised and he some minor bleeding.” Pidge said. “Should we get him back into a cryo-pod?”

“The Snapper is venomous. We need to treat him as soon as possible.” Pruina said tapping her spear on the ground.

“Lance, help Keith walk.” Shiro ordered.

“I’m fine.” Keith groaned out sitting up. He looked down at the small tears in his armor before standing up, but stumbled forward. Lance grabbed Keith before he could fall.

“Come on Mullet, you heard Shiro. He wants us to use the buddy system.” Lance smirked grabbing Keith’s arm to put over his shoulder.

“I said I’m fine.” Keith mumbled, looking to side, but he didn’t pull away.

“Let us hurry, yes?” Pruina said leading the way.

            A few of the guards held the fish on their spears in the air as they moved together into the city.

 

            The buildings sparkled even though the sun was blocked by the clouds. Everything looked to be made of crystal but was in fact polished ice. It seemed that not only were the Lympha Lepus military experts, but also great architects as well. No two buildings or homes were alike, and they were all relatively the same size except for one large building that they were walking into. Lance had asked if that was Pruina’s home. It was not. It was the city’s hospital so to speak.

            More Lepus ran to them with a floating stretcher which they had Keith lay on and quickly carried him off to be treated. Pidge adjusted her glasses noticing that the only technology the city seemed to have was in this building alone.

“We only use it when treating injuries, or other health emergencies. As well as the rare radio calls such as with you. We do not want to use technology to bring harm to others and therefore it is forbidden to use unless it is medically approved.”

“So you don’t have guns or shields to protect yourselves?” Allura asked.

“No, the winds and temperature protect us from the sky while our training protect us on the ground.” Pruina said. “Spears and swords are all we need.”

“But what if your city falls under attack?” Coran asked.

“We evacuate those who cannot fight to the underground caverns. Our priority is preserving life. Cities, homes, can be rebuilt. Lives are precious and irreplaceable.”

“Have you considered creating a shield to protect your city? Like the particle barrier that our ship has? Even a weak one could buy you time for an evacuation.” Allura said.

“Attacks on us are so rare. The Galra fleets often fall before they can even shoot at us and they often retreat once their engines begin to fail.”

            “If there’s anything I’ve learned about the Galra is that they are resilient and smart.” Shiro said. “They will find a way to maintain flight on this planet, if they haven’t already.”

“It is unlikely, they’re last attempt was a deca-phoeb ago.”

“That may be because the surrounding planets have all fallen already.” Allura said. “Pruina, we only want to help you and your people. During our stay please allow us to design a particle barrier for your city.”

“Why does it sound like were about to be working instead of sleeping.” Lance whispered to Hunk who dropped his shoulders.

Pruina seemed to think for a moment. “I will bring it up in tomorrow’s council meeting. For now, we have constructed three huts for you to reside in. Your red paladin may stay in the hospital for a couple of quintants. Nyla will be your guide through the city. If you wish to split up, make sure you know your way back to your huts firsts.”

“We thank you for your hospitality.” Allura said with a bow which was returned by Pruina. She signaled for everyone’s dismissal leaving the paladins with Nyla.

“Before you start exploring, the gropo is waiting at your huts, if you’re hungry.” She said.

“Starving.” Lance said.

 

 

            Gropo as it turned out was a six-legged creature the size of Coran’s hand that had to be cracked open like a crab or lobster but the inside was green liquid instead of a white solid which explain the bowl it was served in.

“Okay, this has to be the weirdest thing we’ve ate so far.” Lance said taking a sip from the bowl. “Not bad.”

“Kind of tastes like clam chowder.” Hunk said. “Without the clam parts.”

“Not a favorite of mine.” Pidge mumbled. “I wonder if Keith would like it.”

“Will he be getting some or should we take him a bowl?” Coran asked.

“Unfortunately the Snapper’s venom makes its prey quite queasy. I’m afraid once it sets, the red paladin will not want to anything to eat for a quintant or two.”

“What about the anti-venom? Doesn’t it help him?” Pidge asked.

“The…oh you mean the treatment. The venom has to be sucked out from the bite site. It doesn’t take long, but some symptoms can remain for a couple of quintants.”

“Such as what?” Shiro asked.

“The basic terminology would be emesis, stomach queasiness, febrile response, and brain storage disruption.” Nyla explained.

“Um… what?” Lance asked.

“Vomiting, nausea, fever, and memory lose.” Hunk supplied and they all, except Pidge, stared at him. “Okay the first two I know every kind of word and definition for, the other two are educated guesses.”

“Hunk’s right,” Pidge said.

“Will he still be okay though?” Lance asked.

 

 

            Keith groaned as he turned his head to the side. They had removed his helmet and stripped him down. Thankfully the floating stretcher he was on was also a heater although it did little to keep the anterior of his body all that warm. The room was freezing. And the prodding on his bite wound was not helping anything. Even though they gave him a numbing agent, he could still feel them sticking something inside his leg. Not the greatest feeling in the world and it seemed like they were inserting whatever it was into each individual bite mark. Someone wiped his head with a warm, wet rag.

            “We’re almost finished, paladin.” The nurse, doctor, rabbit creature thing said. Keith couldn’t remember what Coran called them. A flash color went through his mind the next second. It felt angry and worried at the same time. Keith couldn’t for the life of him remember the name. The color and presence has the same name and it was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn’t remember. “Sorry.” He mumbled out.

“There, finished. If you’re tired paladin, you can rest now.”

“Rest?”

“Yes, sleep if you must.”

“Oh, that.” He mumbled. Yeah, he’ll do that. That color seemed to surround him suddenly and held him in a floating heat. What was that name?

 

 

            Pidge woke up before Allura, who slept in the same hut as her, and stretched out. Sleeping in her armor was not the most comfortable thing in the world, but at least the Lepus provided pillow like objects to sleep on that kept their heads warm so they could take their helmets off. Pidge put her helmet back on and stepped outside only to be hit by a strong gust of wind. Shiro was standing outside with his arms crossed looking up at the clouds in the sky. There were plenty of Lepus guards, warriors, and civilians walking around waving as they pass by.

“I don’t know who snores louder, Coran or Hunk.” Shiro joked and Pidge smiled.

“Hunk for sure.”

“I don’t think you’ve heard Coran snore before.” Shiro said. “I was thinking about going to see Keith in a little bit. I figured the rest of you would want to come along.”

“Yeah.” Pidge said. “I’ll wake everyone up.”

            If anyone knew how to wake the paladins it was Pidge. She jumped directly on Hunk, scaring the crap out of him, yelled about free food to Lance, screamed in Coran’s ear, and gently shook Allura’s feet who shot up with wide eyes. Yeah she had fun waking up her family

            Once they were done yelling at Pidge, who continued to make fun of them, Shiro had them get ready to see Keith. Nyla was at their huts before they headed out, and decided to join them. She also informed Allura about the council meeting currently taking place. Pruina is expressing the princess’s concern for the barrier over the city in hopes that one may be put in place. Allura and Coran agreed to start on some designs after they saw Keith.

            They arrived a few dobashes later and were led to private room where Keith was lying on a warm floating stretcher covered in a blanket sleeping on the same pillow as they all had.

“We come all this way and he’s still sleeping. Rude.” Lance said.

“Your voice is as annoying as always.” Keith mumbled opening his eyes. He turned his head over to look at everyone. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself. How you feeling?” Shiro asked.

“Like a ton of bricks are sitting on my stomach.” Keith mumbled. “I hate this.”

“Well it’s better than dying.” Pidge said.

            “I guess you’re right, Pidgeon.”

“D-did you just call me Pidgeon?” Pidge snapped.

Keith stared at her for a moment. “Was…was that not right?”

“No! Pidge! It’s Pidge!”

“Calm down, the venom causes memory loss, remember?” Shiro said.

“That is correct, but fret not, it’s only temporary.” Nyla added.

“Are you hungry, I can cook something and bring it back here for you.” Hunk said.

“No thanks, I’m not hungry, Hank.”

Lance snorted, then pointed at Allura. “What’s her name?”

Keith squinted for a moment. “Aroura.”

“His?” Lance snorted against pointing at Coran.

“Cor…no that’s not right.” Keith hummed. “Keith…no wait that’s me. Oh Kevin!”

“That’s not even remotely close to my name!” Coran shouted.

Lance was shedding tears now as he pointed at Shiro. Keith didn’t hesitate. “That’s Shiro.”

“Of course you wouldn’t forget him.” Lance sighed.

Pidge and Hunk smiled at each other and pointed at Lance. “What his name?”

Keith stared at Lance. Lance stared back. For a moment Keith seemed to be concentrating real hard. “Honestly, I have no idea.”

“What how could you forget about me?” Lance snapped.

“Jeez, I didn’t forget about you. Just your name. I can’t ever forget about someone as noisy as you even if I tried.” Keith said rubbing his head. “Oh, Janice.”

“That’s not even a boy’s name!” Lance yelled.

            Keith’s lip twitched up a little. Before any of them could react a loud siren went off and Nyla’s fur stood up.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked.

“A Galra ship has just entered the atmosphere.” Nyla started for the door. “I must get to my post.”

“We need to get to the lions.” Shiro said.

“Go to the City Wall, I’ll have a team with a sled take you to your ship.” Nyla said before running off.

Keith sat up, quickly bringing the blanket up to his chin for warmth. “I need to get my armor on first.”

“No, you’re staying here.” Shiro ordered. “You’re in no condition to be fighting.”

“I’m going. Pidgeon, Aroura, can you two leave so I can get into my armor.”

“I’m not Pidgeon!” Pidge yelled stomping out of the room, dragging Allura with her.

            Keith tossed the blanket to the side and grabbed his armor off the table beside him all while ignoring Shiro telling him all the reasons he shouldn’t be going out there. Keith zipped up his underarmor and started placing the hard white plating on when Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Keith, you need to stay here.”

“No way, you guys won’t be able to form…um” Keith paused looking up, “…lion machine without me.”

“Did you just forget Voltron’s name?” Lance squeaked with teary eyes.

“Lance stop.” Shiro snapped. “Keith no.”

“We don’t have time for this! The Glala will be here any tick.”

“Galra.” Shiro said exasperated.

“Purple cat people! Whatever!” Keith snapped. “You need all five leopards to make the flying lion machine to fight them on the clouds.”

            They watched as he placed his helmet on his head and stormed out of the room followed shortly by Pidge yelling that her name was not in fact Pidgeon. Shiro sighed slumping his shoulders.

“He’s far from okay.” Hunk said.

“Just keep an eye on him out there.” Shiro said rubbing his face. “Let’s go.”

 

            Just as Nyla said, there was a group of four Lepus guards with a sled barely big enough for six of them, so Coran stayed behind to help with any evacuation plans. Just as they were getting onto the sled, the Galra ship broke through the heavy clouds and stayed there for a moment. They watched as the fleet fighters started pouring out. The four Lepus started running, pulling the sled. Although they were close, it still took a dobash to get to the castle and by that time the Galra were already shooting upon the city. Their ships showed no signs of malfunctioning or stopping.

            Allura and the paladins got inside quickly, getting to the control room and to their lions. Allura quickly put up the particle barrier around the castle as the paladins got situated in their lions. Black was the first one to fly out with Blue and Green close behind. Hunk soon left the castle leaving only Keith sitting in his lion holding the controls.

“Listen I’m sorry okay, I’m not doing it on purpose.” Keith argued as his lion growled at him. “It was the venom, it made my brain all jumbled. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Could you stop arguing with Red and get out here!” Lance yelled in the comms.”

“She’s mad at me for forgetting her name!” Keith whined. “It wasn’t on purpose.”

“Then sit tight and reconnect with your lion. We’ll deal with this.” Shiro said. “Pidge on your left.”

“Got it thanks. Hunk above you.”

“Nice save, Pidge.”

            Keith took a deep breath turning off his comm. “Listen girl, I’m sorry. But I really need you. My friends need you. We have to look after them because Lance is still learning and his shooting is awful, but he’s getting better so that means we have to make sure what he misses can’t hit him. Hank is terrified half the time, but he always pulls through for us so we have to pull through for him and make sure he isn’t alone. Pidgeon is still a terrible pilot, but she so amazing at figuring things out and knowing what to do next, so we have to keep her safe. Shiro…he has it together like nobody else, but if just one of us gets hurt or goes down, he loses focus. We can’t let that happen. We have to get out there and look after them. Please…Red.” Still nothing. “I’ll give you bath and make sure to get in between your claws this time.”

 

            The red lion roared out as she flew out of her hanger and into the fray. Keith turned his comm back on to hear Pidge yell out and Green spinning in the air. “I’m coming Pidgeon.”

“It’s Pidge!” She snapped, and righted her lion just as a ship was taking aim, but Keith and Red flew by blasting it.

“Keith, they’re attacking the city.” Shiro said. “We need to draw their attention.”

“Got it.” Keith said spinning around, corralling the fighters in circle as Lance went above him and blasted a good chunk out of the sky, so Keith quickly spun around shooting the remaining ones. Hunk flew past ramming through a line of fighters, each blowing up on impact. Keith pulled back on his controls and flew through next to Lance shooting alongside him.

            “The main ship is charging its ion cannon.” Allura shouted.

“The Lepus are still evacuating, we need to stop the cannon.” Shiro said. All five lions flew straight up towards the ship, firing their mouth cannons and tail lasers, but nothing seemed to be working. The ion cannon flickered before shooting out with the black lion right in its path.

“Shiro!” Keith shouted, slamming Red into the Black lion. A split tick later, the purple blast hit the red lion instead and deflected the trajectory just enough that it missed the city, but took out the outside wall. Red was slammed into the ground, hard. Keith had held on, but the moment they were hit, Red lost power and Keith was jerked from his seat. On impact with the ground, Keith slammed into the top of Red’s ceiling before falling straight onto the floor.

            The other paladins watched as Red crashed into the ice breaking it open and slowly slip into the water below.

“Hunk!” Shiro yelled.

“I’m on it!” Hunk shouted flying Yellow down to grab onto to Red and pull her out, but like Hunk keeps saying, Yellow isn’t as fast as the other lions. Red slipped into the water. Yellow slammed its body into the water in hopes of grabbing red and pulling her and Keith out, but Yellow came up empty. “I couldn’t reach and Yellow won’t go in any deeper.”

“Lance, will Blue go?” Pidge asked.

“We need you up here Lance.” Shiro said. “We’ll have to make due. Keith’s armor will keep him warm for now.”

“Shiro.” Allura spoked softly. “We never fixed his armor.”

Shiro took a deep breath and froze up. His team needed his direction. The ion cannon was charging up again, the city was under fire, Keith was in freezing water and possibly drowning.

            “Shiro, look” Pidge yelped. “The Lepus are diving into the water.”

“Pruina saw them go down and sent her people to get Keith out of the water.” Allura said. “They’ve evacuated everyone except the warriors and guards from the city.”

“Let’s take this ship out.” Shiro said. “Paladins, on me.”

 

 

            Keith groaned before blinking his eyes open. It was dark even with the lights on his helmet glowing. His right arm hurt when he tried to move it, and his leg was burning all the way up to his hip. He grunted turning over screaming out as pain wracked his right side. It was freezing and his suit was barely heating him up. He grabbed the control panel and slowly lifted himself up on his good leg. He yelled out as burning pain shot through his body. The metal felt like ice and was slippery. Keith looked closer at the wall and found actual ice slowly spreading on the metal. Taking a deep breath, he hopped forward only to yell and fall to the ground when his leg was jarred. He shook as the pain made his stomach turn. Using his good arm and leg he pushed himself forward. He kept going with tears running down his cheeks and fire going through his limbs.

            Keith was a survivor, always has been. This wasn’t going to end him. He made it to the doors and slowly, carefully got himself on his good leg once more. He leaned heavily on the wall catching his breath. When he was ready, he pressed the button to open the door. Water rushed in knocking him off his feet and in ticks, the inside of Red’s head was flooded. Keith was floating, stiffened up by the sudden rush of subzero water. His suit took too long to calibrate to the temperature change, not that it matters. The holes in his pants leg was letting water in under his armor. Keith gasped as his whole body was covered. At least his helmet kept its seal and the burning pain was replacing by a knife stabbing pain that was fading by the tick. In fact all feeling in his body was fading. It didn’t matter if he could breathe when he was about to freeze to death.

 

 

            Shiro and Pidge used their jaw blades to slice into the ion cannon as Hunk pushed it to the side. All the while Lance was giving covering fire, but was getting hit just as much.

“I need help.” Lance called.

“Coming.” Pidge shouted, but was blasted by another fighter.

“Pidge!” they all shouted, but she only yelled out, firing her tail laser chasing a small group of fighters. Hunk went after her to cover her. Shiro moved to help Lance.

            “Get clear of the main ship, I’m going to shoot it with the castle’s energy blasters.” Allura announced.

“Move away!” Shiro ordered and the lions spread out. The castle’s energy blasters formed a single laser and shot through the Galra’s ship hull. The ship tilted sideways as the winds picked up. With no proper energy flowing through it, the engine and thrusters began to ice over. Escape pods shot into the air, but were blown off course by the winds. The fleet crashed into the ice breaking it apart just like the Red lion did, but on grander scale. The smaller fighters started falling as they began to ice over. Each one exploded on impact with the ground.

            “Guys look! They have Keith!” Pidge yelled and they all looked to where the red lion fell through. They could see the small shapes carrying Keith above their heads and towards the damaged city.

“Hunk, go get Allura and meet us in the city. Lance, Pidge we’re landing.” Shiro ordered.

 

 

            The Lepus took Keith to the caverns underneath the city. When the other paladins caught up to them, the Lepus were already removing Keith’s armor. His lips and fingertips were blue. They covered him in a blanket and the Lepus who were dry carefully laid across and around his body.

“We will get his body temperature up.” Nyla said walking up to them.

“But too much heat at once will hurt him more.” Pidge snapped.

“The Lympha Lepus can manipulate their own body temperature to cool or heat up in the events this happens to their own.” Coran said pointing at those who had dove for Keith also being surrounded by other Lepus to get warm. “It is part of the reason they are able to live in such extreme temperatures. I’ve already told them the average human core temperature so they know when it’ll be safe for him to go into a cryo-pod.”

“How bad is he hurt?” Shiro asked.

“We suspect a right shoulder injury and broken bones in his left leg. His ribs are also misshapen on his right side.” Nyla said.

“We need to get him into a cryo-pod now.” Lance said.

“Not until he’s warmed up first.” Coran said. “Otherwise the pod will do him no good. For now we can only wait.”

            Half a varga passed before Keith’s body began to shiver, and another ten dobashes before he started groaning pain. His groan soon became whimpers until tears started rolling out of his closed eyes. It was an uncomfortable sight for everyone. Quiet, lone wolf Keith crying.

“No!” Keith cried out. “Don…Don’t hurt ‘em. Plea…please Pidge run!”

Pidge flinched. “H-he’s having a nightmare.”

“Let’s get him to a cryo-pod, please.” Lance begged. With the help of the Lepus, they did just that.

 

 

            Watching Keith occasionally scowl and cry out in the pods from the nightmares was uncomfortable, but the paladins refused to leave Keith alone. The first nightmare had Keith begging for Shiro to stay, to not leave him alone again. To stay alive. The second nightmare seemed to come vargas later about Hunk. Keith was yelling at Hunk to let go of something, to protect the others instead. It wasn’t hard to figure out what Hunk was holding onto in the dream. By the third time, the paladins were huddled up on the mattresses that Coran brought in for them. Pidge, Hunk and Allura were sleeping. Shiro was staring at the vitals on the computer while Lance leaned against the pod. The third nightmare was about Lance. Keith kept telling him to keep running. Then he screamed out, waking everyone up. His heartrate shot up as he continued screaming in the pod.

            “Keith it’s a dream!” Lance shouted at the pod. “We’re okay! We’re all okay. Keith you’re having a nightmare. Nobody is hurt. We’re all okay.”

Slowly Keith’s face relaxed as his screaming died down to a heavy breathing. His vitals slowly went back to normal and Keith seemed to calm down.

“Don’t go…Shiro…Lance…pidg…” Keith mumbled so quietly Lance was sure he was the only one to hear him.

            The fourth nightmare didn’t bring screaming. Only tears and Keith repeating himself. “Please don’t leave me.”

            Lance was surprised when he was woken up to a hissing noise. He quickly jumped up in time to see Keith falling from his pod and into Shiro’s arms. Keith groaned slowly opening his eyes.

“Keith!” Lance shouted. Pidge poked her head up from the mattress and wiped the drool off her chin before realization struck her and she jumped to her feet. She climbed over Hunk and Allura waking them both up as she ran to stand by Shiro. Allura and Hunk were quick to join them as Keith slowly pulled away, but held onto Shiros’s arms for support.

“How…did I end up here?” Keith mumbled with a yawn.

“You took a big hit in the fight.” Shiro said. “It was rough going there without you.”

“But you still won.” Keith said, voice rough.

“We won.” Lance said. “We wouldn’t have if you hadn’t gotten Red out of her hanger.”

            “Red! Is she okay?” Keith gasped swaying on his feet, but Shiro held fast.

“The Lepus helped locate her and Lance was able to dive down with Blue to get her. Red’s in her hanger now. You both did amazing out there.”

“You guys came swooping in to help out and man the blast look like it hurt, we so worried about you ‘cus Hunk wasn’t able to grab you out of the water—”

“Pidge.” Shiro interrupted. “Why don’t we talk about this later? Keith still needs to get some proper sleep.”

            They looked at Keith leaning heavily on Shiro now, barely keeping his eyes open.

“Oh right, sorry.” Pidge said putting her glasses on.

“Can you walk on your own?” Shiro asked, but got a mumble for an answer. “I’ll take that as a no.” With ease Shiro lifted Keith into his arms and walked to the door with the other paladins and Allura following close behind. Lance walked next to Shiro.

“Not to embarrass you or anything, Keith” Lance said, “But when you were talking to Red, you only turned your comm halfway off. Like you couldn’t hear us badmouthing you, but we definitely heard what you said to her about us.”

“’s true though.” Keith mumbled.

“Yeah, we know.” Lance said. “I’m sorry I gave such a hard time about the last mission. I know being a paladin is difficult for us and it’s not any easier for you. And we know you don’t think you’re better than us, it was just a jerk thing I said because I was mad. You didn’t deserve that. You’re right about my aim sucking, but hey at least you admitted I was getting better.” Lance chuckled. “For real though, thanks for looking out for me. For all of us.”

“…nt to lose y....” Keith mumbled.

“You won’t ever lose us Keith.” Shiro said quietly.. “And we won’t ever leave you.”

Keith mumbled something else, but they couldn’t understand what he said. They gave him a break for now. They can talk all they want with him tomorrow. When they got to Keith’s room, Lance opened the door and Pidge ran in to pull his blankets back. Shiro laid Keith down, so Pidge could tuck him in and they all slipped out of the room.

“I kind of don’t want to leave him alone yet.” Pidge said.

“Me either.” Lance and Shiro both said.

“Sleep over outside Lance’s room?” Hunk asked and got all nods, so he started jogging down the hall. “I’ll gather the mattresses.”

“I’ll carry the blankets for you.” Allura offered running after him.

“I’ll get the pillows.” Pidge called following them.

            “We have to talk to him don’t we?” Lance said watching Keith take in a slow breath.

“Oh yeah.” Shiro nodded.

“Why does he think we’ll leave him?” Lance asked.

“He didn’t have the greatest past growing up.” Shiro said. “It’s not really something he opens up about.”

“You know though?”

“Some of it, but not everything.” Shiro shrugged. “In time I hope he’ll tell me the rest.”

“I hope he’ll trust me enough someday to tell me.” Lance whispered, and got a pat on the shoulder.

“He will.”

 

            Hunk hugged the padded mattresses to his chest as he stared at Coran snoring face down on the floor, air bubble on his nose, butt in up in the air. “Should we wake him up?”

“Leave him.” Pidge shouted running out of the medical wing.

“He’ll be fine.” Allura said dragging the blankets with her following Pidge close behind.

“Hurry up, Hunk!” Pidge yelled out.

“Coming!” Hunk shouted lifting the mattresses up so he wouldn’t trip on them as he ran out the door, listening to Coran snores echoing behind him.


End file.
